Shades of Black and White
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: Tsunade has negotiated assist with The Village Hidden in the Shadows. Two kunoichi appear in Konoha, sent to go on a mission with Team Kakashi. One admires the Copy Ninja above all and respects him greatly. The other has taken an interest in Sai's cold personality. Can she show Sai that he can feel? As for Sakura, jealousy is arising. KakaxOC,SaixOC,Rated M
1. So We Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: So We Meet**

* * *

All was silent in Lady Tsunade's office, except for the occasional shuffle of papers. Sai was sitting on one of the couches, legs crossed and glasses on. He was drawing something in a sketch book. He occasionally glanced at Tsunade, then back at his work. Sakura Haruno was sitting on the couch directly in front of him discussing something with Shizune.

The blonde haired Naruto Uzamaki was impatiently pacing around the office. "When are they gonna get here?" The loud mouth asked. "Quit Complaining Naruto." Sakura sighed. "Just shut up and be patient." Sai said, not looking up from his drawing. Naruto growled and glared at Sai.

"Why do we have to team up with another village again?" Naruto continued to question. "Because Lady Hokage thinks it's best." Sasukra spoke, knowingly. "Because, I personally have ties with their Kurokage, and we are coming together against the same enemy, for the same cause." Tsunade spoke up.

"Well, if you say so." Naruto spoke, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. "Besides, they are kunoichi if that settles your worry." Tsunade announced, a smirk playing on her lips. Naruto beamed at this statement, which caused Sakura to look displeased.

There was knock on the door. Tsunade looked up from her paper work. "Come in." She said. The door opened and two tanned skinned girls walked in. One of the girls had black hair with red streaks and crimson red eyes. She was wearing a gold belly shirt with the kanji for light on it, a short black skirt with lacing gold ribbons on the side, black net stockings and heels. The taller of the two had black hair with silver tips and gold eyes. She was wearing a red button up silk shirt, black jeans, and red slip ons. She also wore a black bracelet with a charm of the kanji for darkness on it.

"Wow." Naruto commented, as if no one else were in the room. "Are they really ninja?" He whispered to Sakura. The kunoichi gave him a hard nudge. "Apparently, just very fashionable ones." Sakura said, almost with a bit of distaste, as her friend and rival Ino Yamanaka popped into her head.

The taller on was first to speak. "I'm guessing you're the Hokage." She said, addressing Tsunade. "I'm Kotoko Haruhara." She said. The shorter girl smiled at the Hokage and bowed slightly. "I'm Hikari Sanzuku. We're the shinobi from the village hidden in the shadows, whom you sent for." Tsunade smiled.

"Glad you could make it. As you probably were told you'd be accompanying a team from Konoha on a mission." "Yeah, we were told that. But we weren't exactly told the details of the mission." Kotoko said. Tsunade sat up straight in her chair. "A pretty simple mission really. Well, unless there's an unexpected ambush or something. Anyway, there have been rumors of a few spies of the Akatsuki roaming around in the village hidden among the stones. It's your objective to go and capture them. Without killing unless necessary, but if you must at least leave one alive." The Hokage stated.

"It doesn't sound too bad." Hikari said, still smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure we can handle it." Kotoko said, with a smirk on her face. "Good. Now let's introduce your new team." Tsunade said, looking towards Sai, Sakura, and Naruto. Hakari and Kotoko turned around to face them. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet both of you." Sakura was first to introduce herself.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" The hyperactive blonde exclaimed, bounding over to them. "And if you guys are planning on being here for a while you should know I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" Kotoko felt the moment become awkward. "Okay. Are you really a ninja?" She asked. "Yeah. Why do you ask that?" He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh okay. It's just cause you're clad in orange. What a horrible color for a ninja to wear."

Naruto frowned. "Hey, I like my orange jump suit!" He huffed. "But it's not very stealthy. We could see you approaching from a mile away." Hikari commented.

Naruto began to fume. "Chill out Naruto. They're just kidding around." Sakura said, coming up being him followed by Sai. "And who are you?" Kotoko asked, looking at Sai. "You can call me Sai." He smiled. Kotoko smiled back, taking in Sai's handsome features.

"Don't be fooled by that fake smile of his." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Sai heard him, but continued smiling. "Shut up you dickless pansy." He said. "What did you just call me asshole?" Naruto raised his voice.

"Ahem." Lady Tsunade cleared her throat rather loudly. The five shinobi turned to face her. "Heh heh, sorry." Naruto apologized rubbing the back of his head. Shizune walked over to Tsunade and stood beside her desk. "I hope they don't argue this much on the mission." She told the Hokage worriedly.

"Speaking of the mission who is our team captain?" Hikari asked, looking at the blonde haired lady questioningly. "He's not here just yet." Tsunade said. As if he had heard his name Kakashi Hatake poofed inside the office in a cloud of smoke. "Sorry I'm late." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "As usual." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

Kakashi turned to the two newcomers. " Hey, I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm the captain for this team. Nice to meet you both." He said, holding his hand out for the girls to shake."You're Sharingan Kakashi!" Kotoko exclaimed with glee. She shook his hand. "I'm Kotoko Haruhara."

Hikari squealed and shook Kakashi's hand. "I'm honored to meet you Kakashi-senpai." She said, letting go of his hand and gave a slight bow. Kakashi smiled. Or so it seemed by the way the wrinkles formed in his mask.

"So, is everyone acquainted with one another now?" Kakashi asked, receiving a nod from everyone. "Good. Now then, we'll be leaving in about an hour and a half. So do what you need to then let's meet at the village gate."

With that the silver haired jounin disappeared in a poof a smoke.

Naruto turned to the others "Let's go to the Ichiraku before we leave!" He said grinning. "Sounds like a good idea." Sakura smiled. "Kotoko-san, Hikari-san, and asshole teme are you coming?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Hikari and Kotoko said in unison.

Sai turned away and started to leave. "I'm going to go prepare for this mission unlike you dimwit." He said.

Sakura caught Kotoko staring at Sai as he walked away. "Ignore Sai. He's such a rude asshole." She sighed. Kotoko smiled. "It's cool. He doesn't seem too bad." Sakura scoffed. "Wait until we start the mission, then I'm sure you'll think different." Naruto and Sakura walked over to an open window and leaped out of it.

"C'mon follow us!" Naruto called over his shoulder. Kotoko waved goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune and Hikari bowed again. "Later." They both said, jumping out of the window.

They landed in the street. Seeing a blonde and pink head bobble through the crowds, the two ran to catch up with them. They soon reached Ichiraku's in a matter of minutes. Naruto and Sakura ordered first followed by Hikari and Kotoko who both ordered Shrimp ramen. They ate in silence until Naruto spoke up. "So how long are you guys staying here?" He asked.

Kotoko looked up from her steaming bowl of ramen. "Well we're not exactly sure yet." She said. "If we like it here me and my cousin will stay here for a while." Hikari said. "You two are related?" Naruto asked, looking from one cousin to the other.

"Yes, couldn't you tell?" Hikari asked, taking a bite of her noodles. "Nah, I really didn't pay much attention." Naruto said, ordering his fourth bowl of ramen. "You eat too much and we're going to have to roll you around during the whole mission." Sakura teased. "Then you won't be of much help."

Naruto thought about what Sai said about him being a useless ninja. "That's it! I'm not eating anymore until after we start the mission. I'm not gonna give Sai something to bitch at me about." He said, refusing to eat anymore. "About Sai," Kotoko said, catching Naruto's attention. "Does he not like to hang around you guys or something?" She asked. "No. He's a emotionless douche bag." Naruto responded.

Hikari smiled. "I'm guessing you two don't get along." she giggled. "Not at all. All he wants to do is talk about penises." He said. Kotoko and Hikari both turned pale. They both looked at each other both of them thinking the same thing. "Is he gay?" They both asked.

Sakura put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Naruto burst out laughing. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was." He said. Kotoko laughed._'Let's just hope he isn't.' _She thought to herself. "Do you guys like him or something?" Naruto asked.

"Well..." Hikari hesitated. "He seems like a big asshole, but I don't know I haven't really been around him long enough to actually decide if I like him or not." "He seems pretty cool to me. Besides he's kind of cute." Kotoko said, looking at her cousin. Sakura twitched. "Eww." Was all Hikari could say to her cousin. "I bet he's gay." Naruto laughed. "In that case you better watch out Naruto." Hikari teased. "Hell no!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms.

The four laughed and finished eating. Naruto glanced at his watch. "Well it's about time to head to the village gate." He said, getting up and putting his money down on the counter. The three girls also left their money on the counter, Sakura leaving a small tip. They made their way to the village gate. "Do we have everything we should need?" Kotoko asked Hikari. " Yeah. We should have everything we need. Though I have no clue how long this mission will take." She said, adjusting her backpack.

Sai was sitting underneath a tree, apparently awaiting his teammates arrival. They walked over to him. "Have you seen Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him. "Nope." He said, closing his eyes.

"Now leave me alone." Sakura twitched "Jerk." She said, storming away, Naruto right behind her. "Ya know you don't have to be so mean." Hikari said kneeling down beside Sai. "You know, I really don't give a damn." Sai said. " I could care less about dickless and ugly over there."

Hikari frowned and sighed. "Do you even have a penis your self?" Kotoko asked him. Sai smirked. " Are you two even women?" He asked. Hikari and Kotoko shot him a glare. Hikari raised her hand and slapped him on the side of the face, leaving a red mark. "Bitch." He said, looking at her with his expressionless eyes.

Kotoko rolled her eyes. She plopped herself down beside him. "What are you doing?" The boy beside her asked. "Sitting here, is that a problem?" She asked, giving Sai an annoyed look. "No not at all." Sai said, putting on his fake smile. "Looks can be so deceiving." Hikari groaned. "I'm gonna go over there with blondie and pinky." She said, walking towards her other teammates.

Kotoko looked at the ground fascinating herself with a bug. Her eyes wondered from the ground and over to Sai. Her eyes roamed from his face down to his visible and very toned stomach. _'For someone who's supposedly gay he sure is built.'_ She thought. Sai felt her gaze on him. "Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked. Kotoko blushed. "I'm not staring at you!" She lied. "Why would I stare at you anyway?" "Whatever." Sai waved it off.

Hikari was having a conversation with Naruto and Sakura about Kakashi. "Is it true that Kakashi-senpai knows over 1000 techniques?" She asked. "Yep." Naruto grinned. "He's totally awesome!" "That's so cool! You guys must be a pretty strong team." Hikari smiled.

"We are when we work together." Sakura said. "Hm...that must be a problem considering you guys don't get along with Sai very well." Hikari stated. "Sai's actually okay, until he opens his big mouth." Naruto said, shooting a glare at Sai who was at the opposite end of the gate. "Which is like every five minutes, but just don't let him get you too much." Sakura said, also shooting him a glare. Hikari laughed and smiled. "But I guess it's all cool. It's not the first time Kotoko or I have had to deal with someone who wouldn't shut their mouth."

There was a poof of smoke and Kakashi appeared before the trio. "Yo." He said, giving a wave. "It's about time." Hikari said playfully smiling at him. "Sorry I got lost on the path of life." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure..." Naruto said. "Excuses, Excuses." Sakura added.

"Where is Sai and Kotoko?" Kakashi wondered, but then feeling someone approach him he turned around to face the two. "Yo, Captain Kakashi." Kotoko greeted him. "Hey." He said, looking around at everyone. "Is everybody ready to head out?"

They all nodded. "Alright let's go then." Kakashi said, heading out the village gates. The other five followed, the gate guards waving a goodbye to them. Kakashi and the others leaped into the trees, rushing through the forest. "How long is it gonna take us to get there Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked leaping beside him. "It's gonna take a little while. A couple of days or so." Kakashi said, not taking his eyes off of the path in front of him.

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys! Thanks.**


	2. How We Get Along

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: How We Get Along  
**

* * *

Naruto let out a loud groan. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and he smashed head first into a large tree branch. He began to fall backwards, but Hikari, who was just a few feet behind him caught him. She then laid him against one of the trees. "You should be more careful..." Hikari said, looking down at the semi conscious boy.

Kotoko, Sakura, and Kakashi jumped onto the branch they were on and they were now hovering above Naruto. Sai ignored Naruto's incident and just kept on leaping from tree to tree. "A-aw Man-n...w-what happened?" Naruto slurred, his head was spinning. "You just got knocked the fuck out by a tree branch that's what." Kotoko bluntly stated the cringed at the blunt statement.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked, kneeling down beside him.

Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I think so." Naruto said, his speech back to normal. "Next time watch where you're going Naruto." Kakashi said, sighing. "Come on, we have to catch up to Sai." Sakura said, helping Naruto up. "Screw that asshole." Naruto said. They all leaped from the branch and caught up with Sai in no time. "Thanks for waiting." Naruto said sarcastically. "Idiot." Sai said, not bothering to even look at Naruto.

Sai purposely jumped on the tree branch in front of Naruto, causing Naruto to lose his balance when he landed on it. Kakashi leaped beside Naruto and caught him by the arm before he tumbled down onto the forest floor. "Teme!" Naruto growled at Sai. Sai just smirked at him. Naruto threw a punch at Sai, but he easily dodged it. "Cool it, Naruto." Kakashi warned. "But he's being a douche!" Naruto exclaimed.

He sighed, but obeyed his sensei and left Sai alone. Sai smirked, noticing Naruto's obedience. "Your dickless and gutless too I see." He taunted. Naruto fumed but didn't respond to him. _'Bastard! I'm gonna kick his ass, if he doesn't shut up!' _He thought. Hearing no response from Naruto, Sai continued to smirk, but left Naruto alone.

Naruto heard someone behind him trying to stifle their laughter, but failed miserably. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kotoko laughing. "You guys are hilarious." She commented.

Hikari and Sakura came up beside her. "You two never stop do you?" Hikari sighed, shaking her head. "Can you two not just be quiet for a little while?" "I don't think that's possible for either of them. Especially Naruto." Sakura said, giggling.

Naruto huffed and looked over at Kakashi, who was deeply engrossed in his Icha Icha novel. "You're reading that book. Again." Naruto said. Kakashi glanced over at him then back at the book. "Well this is going to be a long day and there's nothing else to pass the time by. Besides hearing you guys bicker." He said.

For the next few minutes there wasn't much talking besides Naruto making bad comments to himself about Sai. Sai heard, but ignored them, not wanting to waste his time on the blonde boy. "Can we stop for a break Kakashi sensei? I'm starving." Naruto whined. Kakashi sighed and put his novel in his pocket. "Fine." He said. "Everyone, let's take a break."

Kakashi hopped down to onto the forest floor followed by his teammates. "Are we going to set up camp here?" Sai asked, Kakashi. "Hmm...might as well I guess. We won't cover too much more ground before nightfall anyways." He said, looking around and seeing that it wouldn't be too long until nightfall.

"Well how about we set up?" Kakashi said, sitting down. "And afterwards you guys can go get some fire wood, fish, fruit, take a bath or whatever. Just don't get lost." He withdrew Icha Icha again and continued to read it.

"No need to give that much detail sensei. We aren't genin anymore, we know the drill." Sakura said, grinning.

Sai scoffed. "The only one who would possibly get lost out here is Naruto." He said, smirking. "Ha ha. Very funny, teme." Naruto said, giving Sai an annoyed look. They began to trade insults, while the girls ignored them and began to set up their sleeping bags.

"And you meant we aren't genin anymore with the except of Naruto here right, ugly?" Sai pointed out.

"Right." Sakura agreed, trying her best to keep her temper in check.

Hikari plopped down onto her sleeping bag, lying on her back she gazed up at the sky. It was a mixture of pink and violet. She saw a bird soar across the sky. It was carrying a rolled up scroll in its talons. _'Hm, a carrier bird. I wonder what it has.' _She thought to herself, curiosity sneaking upon her.

_'I would knock it out of the sky and see, but then I'd be interfering with communications through villages and I'd probably get into some deep shit.' _

Hikari glanced over at Kotoko and Sakura, who were unpacking towels and other bath supplies. "Are you two about to go bathe?" Hikari asked, sitting up. "Yea, we're gonna go find a river to bathe in." Kotoko responded.

"You wanna join us Hikari?" Sakura asked, smiling. "You guys can go ahead." Hikari said. "I'll be along in a minute." "Okay." Sakura said, starting to walk away with Kotoko. "None of the guys better peek." Sakura said warningly.

"Of course we won't!" Naruto said, though his perverted grin said otherwise. "Who would want to anyway?" Sai called over his shoulder. Sakura's face turned red with anger, but she did her best to ignore the comment.

"Well, I'm going to go gather some fire wood before it gets too cold out." Sai said, turning to leave, not caring about anyone's response. "Fine, we don't want you here anyway." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

Sakura and Kotoko arrived shortly after, at a small stream. They stared at it pondering if it was sanitary enough to bathe in it. "It doesn't look too bad." Sakura commented. "I guess you're right it's better than nothing." Kotoko said.

"Maybe you got used to being in the village where everything is comfortable right?" Kotoko joked. "Yeah, it is much easier for us women then." Sakura agreed, and the two shared a laugh.

They sat their belongings down on the bank and then started to undress, making sure to put their clothes out of the way of the water. They heard something rustle in the bushes and Kotoko threw a kunai at it. Out leaped a very small squirrel. It quickly scampered away. "Aw, the poor squirrel." Kotoko said, feeling bad about herself. Sakura laughed at her. "A bit paranoid?" Sakura asked. "No just overly cautious." Kotoko responded.

Now fully undressed Kotoko slid into the stream, sighing in pleasure when the warm water hit her body. The water was deeper than expected. She couldn't even touch the bottom. "How's the water?" Sakura asked from the bank. "Pretty warm and deep too." Kotoko said with a smile.

"That's good." Sakura said. She dove into the water, scaring what little fish there were away. Sakura came back up to the surface and floated on her back. "Ah, this feels so good." She commented. "Yeah." Kotoko agreed, massaging some shampoo in her hair.

Naruto took off his orange and black jacket, leaving him in a net top which he also stripped himself of. Then he took off his pants tossing them to the side, leaving him only in boxers."What the hell are you doing?!" Hikari asked him surprised. "What? I'm just gonna go catch some fish." He explained.

"Well you didn't have to strip right in front of me." Hikari said, giving him an annoyed look. "Sorry." Naruto said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways, I'll be back in a bit Kakashi-sensei." With that he leaped through the trees in the direction that Sakura and Kotoko were in.

"Where did Naruto say he was going?" Kakashi asked, still reading his book. "To catch some fish." Hikari said. They both sat there for a moment realizing Naruto's true intentions. "The little pervert is gonna get ass beat." Hikari said. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"So Kakashi-senpai, are all the rumors about your Sharingan true?" Hikari asked eagerly. Kakashi looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Like what kind of rumors?" He asked. "Like how none of your enemies live after getting a glimpse of your eye?" The girl asked. "Yes most of the time they don't." Kakashi said. "That's so cool! I bet you're one of the best shinobi in Konoha." Hikari complimented. "Thanks." Kakashi smiled.

Hikari momentarily looked down at the ground in thought, but then looked back up. "Hey, do you think you could teach me some of your moves or at least fight against me sometime? It'd be really awesome. I really want to see what your techniques are like." Hikari fiddled with her fingers. "Well we could spar later and afterwards I can see what I can do." The jounin said.

He stood up and walked over to Hikari. He gently ruffled her hair and gave her a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go take a wizz." He said. Hikari blushed. "I _really _didn't need to know that." She muttered. Kakashi just chuckled and walked behind a tree.

The dark haired girl tried her best to ignore the sound of Kakashi peeing on a tree. She entertained herself by throwing kunai at a tree in front of her. "Ah, that felt good." Kakashi sighed. Hikari didn't dare look back at him for fear he might still have his pants undone. He came back and sat down beside her. Instead of bringing his Icha Icha back out to read it he turned to her and started a conversation about dogs.

* * *

**A/N:  
****Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. A Bit of Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: A Bit of Awkwardness**

* * *

Naruto crouched in a tree right above were Sakura and Kotoko were, spying on them. "Heh heh heh, Sakura." Naruto said, chuckling to himself. Naruto made a hand sign and formed three shadow clones. Without warning all four Naruto's dived down into the water below them. Kotoko and Sakura screamed. As soon as they realized it was Naruto and his clones they starting beating them, until there was only one Naruto left.

The real Naruto had a missing tooth, two black eyes, and he was barely conscious. "Idiot." Both girls said in unison, crossing their arms over their chest. Naruto stood up, stumbling like a drunk man. Sakura walked over to him and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying about five miles away. _'Damn' _Kotoko thought to herself.

"And on that note, I think I'm gonna leave now." She said, washing the shampoo out of her hair. "He's almost as bad as Jiraiya-Sama." Sakura mumbled. Kotoko got out of the water and began to dry herself off. "I'm going to leave this stuff here, just in case you need to use it." She said, drying her hair and putting on her clothes. " Alright. See ya." Sakura said, sliding deeper into the water to relax.

Sai was resting against a tree in the forest when he heard a loud thud close to were he was. He looked around, but couldn't see anything in the darkness. He heard a rustle coming from the bushes in the other direction. Feeling a familiar presence, Sai felt no need to draw his weapon. He just leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes. "You're still out here?" He heard a familiar voice ask. Sai opened his eyes to his black and silver haired teammate.

"Yes." Sai said. "I was gathering firewood." Kotoko smirked. "Looks like you were sitting on your ass to me." She said. Sai stood up. "You stupid girl, the firewood is laying right over there." He motioned over to the pile of firewood he had gathered. Kotoko looked and the pile of wood and laughed. "Not much." "It's not like we're staying out here for a week." Sai responded, walking over to pick up some of the wood. Kotoko followed him, picking up the rest.

"Why are you helping me?" Sai asked. "Even though you're an asshole, I'm not gonna be that much of an asshole back." She said, a smile forming on her face. "But you're still going to act like somewhat an asshole?" Sai questioned. "Yep. You're lucky to get off easily." Kotoko told him in a matter of fact manner. "Sure I am." Sai smirked.

"Oh, did you happen to hear a loud crash right before you found me?" He asked. Kotoko's thought's drifted back to Naruto and how Sakura punched him miles away. _'He's bound to have landed by now, though he's probably unconscious.' _Kotoko thought. "No I didn't." She lied. _'Naruto will recover...eventually.' _She thought. "Hm...I see." Was all Sai said in response.

Sai and Kotoko walked in an awkward silence all the way back to camp. Well, Kotoko thought it was awkward anyways. Hikari and Kakashi were still sitting around, but the other two team members had yet to show up. "I thought you were coming to take a bath." Kotoko said to her cousin after sitting the firewood down and sitting beside her.

"I was...but I kind of got caught up in a conversation." She said. "About what?" Kotoko asked, taking an apple out of her bag and biting into it. "Doggies." Hikari said casually. Kotoko stopped eating her apple and gave Hikari a really weird look.

"Not like that, you perv!" Hikari replied, a bit shocked. "Well, how else was I supposed to take it?" Kotoko wondered. "Any way other than that." Hikari narrowed her eyes at the kunoichi beside her.

Sai began to clear out an area for a fire, making sure it wasn't too dry and didn't have any leaves around it. He set a few pieces of firewood into the circle he made. "Hey, Captain Kakashi, could you give me a hand?" Sai asked, turning around to the silver haired jounin. "Sure." Kakashi said. Sai stepped away from the firewood as Kakashi effortlessly did a fireball jutsu to start the fire.

Kakashi got back reading his Icha Icha novel. Hikari ever so slightly leaned over to catch a glimpse of what he was reading. Kakashi quickly pulled the book up to his chest, protectively, not even giving Hikari a chance to look at it.

"What, can I not see?" Hikari asked, pouting. "This book is a bit..um...mature. Besides it's also unfitting for a woman to see." Kakashi said, trying to keep her away from his precious novel. "You said it's too mature, yet you just called me a woman."

Hikari sighed. "Whatever, Kakashi-senpai." Kakashi turned the page to read the last chapter in his novel, but discovered the whole last chapter was missing. It had apparently been ripped out. "No!" Kakashi said, getting really dramatic. "The last chapter, it's gone! It can't be! No..." An air of depression filled the area.

Kotoko and Hikari both felt the oddness of the situation and stared at the distraught man. "It'll be okay." Hikari said with a tone of awkwardness in her voice. "Maybe you can buy a new one when we get back?" Kotoko offered. "No..." Kakashi moaned, not listening to anything the girls were saying. The two girls both sighed and gave up.

"Pantywaist has sure been gone a while." Sai said referring to Naruto. The two girls turned to him, surprised he didn't call Naruto ''dickless." "I saw him earlier. He said he was going to go catch some fish." Hikari said. Kotoko popped the rest of her apple in her mouth. "Oh..well I haven't seem him." She said. At that moment Naruto came stumbling through the trees. The light from the fire making his black eyes and bruises obvious.

Sai was the first one to look up at him. "What happened to you?" He asked, with a smirk. "Did you catch you're fish?" Hikari asked, staring at the blonde curiously. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Well ya see, that didn't go as expected. I ran into two very huge and angry catfish." Naruto explained.

"I thought you got lost dickless. But I see even the catfish don't like you." Sai remarked. Naruto was about to say something back, but Kotoko spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said feigning innocence. "Sure you are." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Kotoko smiled ay him innocently.

Kakashi, just now noticing Naruto was a bit surprised by his appearance. "Did you fall from another tree?" Kakashi asked, causing Hikari and Kotoko to burst out laughing.

"No! I ran into two deadly catfish! Now will everyone just leave me alone about it!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms. "Someone's having menstrual symptoms?" Hikari whispered to Kotoko, causing her to laugh even more.

Naruto huffed and sat down beside the fire. He reached in his bag and brought out two packs of instant ramen which he quickly heated and ate. "That was delicious!" Naruto commented, patting his stomach. Sai was sitting near the fire eating a pack of pocky, surprisingly not saying a word to Naruto.

Seeing everyone eating food, Hikari's own stomach started to growl. She looked in her backpack and saw about a dozen apples, a few bottles of water, and strawberry pocky. Hikari sighed. _'Kotoko must've packed this.' _She thought. Hikari wasn't too fond of apples nor did she really eat strawberry pocky.

_'Now I guess I'm going to have to go searching for my food. In the darkness of night.' _She thought. "No..." She said in a very dramatic voice. Her eyes began to water. "Kakashi's not the only one who can get dramatic." Kotoko said, frowning.

Hikari's stomach started to growl again and she wrapped her arms around it in pain. Kakashi held something round out to her in his hand. It was a very big orange. "Like Oranges?" He asked. Hikari blushed slightly. "Yes! I love them! Thank you Kakashi-senpai!" Hikari grabbed the orange, dancing happily as she peeled the orange and started to eat it.

After a few minutes of conversation about the mission and techniques, the pink haired kunoichi finally appeared. "You're finally back ugly. I thought you'd drowned." Sai said, smiling. "I see you didn't though."

"I'm sure you were wishing I had." Sakura whispered to herself. She glanced at Kotoko who was now pestering the asshole and the blonde. Her eyes stopped on Naruto. Naruto locked eyes with Sakura and they stared at each other for a moment. Naruto pouting and Sakura smiling at him.

Finally Naruto broke eye contact with her and started poking at the fire with a stick. "What are we talking about?" Sakura plopped herself down beside Kakashi and Hikari, happening to catch the words "Doggie." and "Style." Sakura's eyes widened and she looked away blushing. "Um...did I decide to join in at the wrong time?" She asked.

Hikari noticing why she asked that started to blush furiously. "Not like that! Not like that!" Hikari defended herself. 'Why is everyone acting like a pervert?' She cringed.

"We were talking about summoning creatures and their abilities." Kakashi said, not really affected by Sakura's reaction. Hikari sighed and looked down at the ground, still blushing. "You sick little pervert." She said to Sakura.

Kakashi looked at Hikari and smiled at her actions. "You blush easily." Kakashi teased her. Hikari managed a small smile. Just for the fun of it, Kakashi had to say it. "You should blush more often. You look cute when you do." He said, smiling. Hikari's face heated up again at the classic compliment. "Thanks." She said softly. Kakashi laughed to himself. A bit of playful flirting doesn't hurt every once in a while.

Sakura could feel a bit of jealously flare up in her. _'How come Kakashi-sensei never acts like this with me?' _She thought, envy fueling her jealousy. Sakura decided to put it aside for now. It probably wouldn't happen again. She yawned. It was still fairly early, but she was already exhausted.

The pink haired kunoichi stood up to stretch. "I think I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed. If you guys need anything just wake me up." Sakura said, walking over to her pink colored sleeping bag. She got inside of it and took off her headband.

"Good night guys." She yawned. "Night Sakura." Everyone, but Sai chimed. Sai looked over his shoulder at her. "Good night Ugly. Don't wake up in the morning." He said. Sakura only concerned about sleep, just twitched and told him to shut up.

"So, can you teach me that summon jutsu?" Hikari asked the silver haired shinobi, eagerly. "I'll consider it tonight." Kakashi said. Hikari sighed then pouted. "Hey I said I'd think about it." Kakashi said, trying to cheer her up. "I just need to sleep on it." "What you're going to sleep already?" Hikari asked.

"I guess. I mean there isn't anything for me to do, now that I've finished what I could of my precious book." Kakashi sighed. "You are...a sad case." Hikari said, trying to find words that weren't too harsh, but to the point. "Heh heh, you think I'm bad? Wait till you meet Jiraiya-sama." The copy ninja said, smiling under his mask. "

I think I'm afraid to." Hikari said, giggling nervously. "You should be he's the one who created the series." Kakashi laughed. The black and red haired girl's face turned a bit pale. "What a dirty old man that Jiraiya-sama is."

Kakashi smiled and stood up, walking over to Hikari and ruffling her hair again. "Hey, Sai are you keeping watch?" The jounin asked looking over his shoulder. "Yes. You don't have to worry Captain Kakashi." Sai said, smiling his fake little smile.

"Alright, I'm going to rest because my body is tired out from reading so much today. I just started that novel and finished it—well, finished all except for the last chapter." Kakashi sat down against and tree and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to sleep just yet. He wanted to think first.

Hikari glanced over at Naruto, only to find him asleep and snoring right beside the fire. _'What the hell, is everyone just going to leave me up with Sai?!' _The girl thought, sighing. "Hey Koto-Chan, you're not going to sleep yet are you?" She asked the girl, knowing that the girl was usually an early sleeper. That is, early by Hikari's standards.

The young kunoichi wasn't tired at all, but she could at least try to get some sleep. If not get any sleep then at least rest. Hikari stood up and brushed her bottom off. "You're leaving me with this?!" Kotoko questioned Hikari frantically. "Um...Yes." Hikari stated casually.

Kotoko groaned. "It's not like I'm going to bite your head off or something." Sai said. Kotoko narrowed her eyes at him. "I can never be too sure with you." She spoke uncertainly.

Hikari laughed. "I'm going to go sit in a tree somewhere." She said, giving off the suggestion that she had nothing better to do. She began walking around the camping area looking for a decent tree. "Don't wander off too far." Kotoko warned her younger cousin. "I won't." Hikari chimed, smiling back at her.

Hikari stopped when she ran upon a tree so tall that it meant definite death if she fell from it, unless she somehow got very lucky. Hikari leaped onto the nearest branch she could reach and then leaping from branch to branch, she soon made her way to the very top.

Hikari stood up on the branch, overlooking the scenery. The tree was even higher than she had expected. She could see a stream, a few caves, and lots of the other features in the forest. She could also look down at her teammates, but the best sight was the sight of the bright stars and fireflies hovering above her. Hikari smiled to herself taking in the majestic beauty. The kunoichi sat down, back against the tree and gazed up at the stars. There was a blur of white that streaked across the sky, disappearing just as fast as it appeared. _'A shooting star!' _Hikari thought. _'Make a wish!_


	4. Alone With the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 4: Alone With the Stars**

* * *

Down at the fire Kotoko and Sai sat in silence watching the crackling fire. Kotoko poked the fire with a stick, just as Naruto

had done earlier. Kotoko looked back at the blonde boy, who was now mumbling Sakura's name in his sleep. Sai withdrew his sketchbook and pastels then started to sketch the flames. Kotoko looked over at the boy's picture curiously.

"So are you an artist?" Kotoko asked, surprised. "Not really. I just like to spend my time drawing." He responded, switching to a different color pastel. "Who knew you could be so...emotional." The girl commented. Sai stopped sketching and glanced up at her. "I'm not." He said, his eyes also betraying no emotion when he said it.

" But, usually when you draw something you're putting the emotion you had at the time into it." She said confused. "I don't put emotions into my drawings. I can't." He said, getting back to his work. Kotoko looked at him curiously, but didn't anything more about it.

Kotoko found her eyes wandering from his drawing up to his handsome pale face. Then they slowly moved down his body. For some reason she found Sai's strange behavior and his personality attractive, but she found his body even more attractive. Sai did annoy her, quite a bit actually, but she couldn't help but find it all a bit humorous. Kotoko's eyes traveled back up to Sai's face, studying every detail. The kunoichi soon found herself blushing.

Sai had felt her gaze on him, but ignored it. Then he felt her gaze linger on him for a long time. He couldn't take it anymore. "Why is it you keep staring at me?" Sai asked, looking up at her. Kotoko snapped out of her daze and blushed even more. It took her a moment to register what he asked. "Um...well." Kotoko mumbled, starting to sweat.

Sai continued to stare at her. "I think I might've read about this emotion before." He said, putting down his sketch book and pastels. He then got up and walked over to the other side of the fire were Kotoko was sitting. Kneeling down , he got really close to her. Kotoko inched backwards a bit in shock.

Sai put his arms on both sides of her, pinning her to the tree that stood behind her. "Well, well, this is my first time seeing this emotion for myself." He breathed in Kotoko's ear, he trailed his breathes down her neck and then back up to her ear. Sai used one of his hands to gently brush his finger tips down her arm, causing the girl to shiver. _'What's gotten into him?' _Kotoko thought.

Kotoko didn't mind Sai's actions, but it was really strange for Sai to act like he was. "What are you doing?" Kotoko whispered. Sai smirked, he was enjoying making Kotoko squirm underneath him. Sai leaned in closer and closer, seeming like he was about to kiss the girl. Kotoko's heart started racing and she closed her eyes as she braced herself for the kiss, but nothing came. She felt a breeze as Sai, lifted away from her. She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

Sai smirked, trying his best not to laugh. "But unfortunately, I'm not experienced with this emotion whatsoever." He said, going back over to his original sitting spot. "What was that for?!" Kotoko asked, her face red with fury and embarrassment. "Don't loose your cool. I just wanted to see your reaction." Sai said, innocently. He honestly didn't realize the extent of his actions. He only knew that being close to someone who liked you would cause them to become flustered, but he did not know all the fine workings and actions of making it happen.

"You...You jackass!" Kotoko growled. "Lower your voice or you'll wake everyone." The dark haired boy said, glancing over at Kakashi.

Kotoko sighed. "Hey. What do you mean you 'read about emotions before'?" She asked curiously. Sai looked down into the blazing fire. "Well you see.." He started.

"I don't have any emotions. The little that I do know about emotions, I've learned from reading and a few other sources." Sai said casually. Kotoko stared at him for a moment then finally spoke. "What do you mean 'you don't have emotions' everyone has emotions even if they don't want them." She stated.

"But, I don't." He disagreed. "I've been trained not to have emotions. Even if I somehow had them I wouldn't know what I was feeling." Kotoko had her mouth slightly open in shock. "Oh..." She said, looking at the ground with a sad look in her golden eyes. "What's with you?" The dark haired boy asked, looking up at her. "I'm sorry..." The ebony haired girl whispered, almost regrettably.

Sai didn't respond he just stared at the ground. He looked up when he saw a shadow hover above him. Kotoko kneeled down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. "What the hell are you doing?" Sai asked, attempting to pull away. "I thought you needed a hug." The girl said pulling away from him.

"I don't need anything." Sai said, looking away. "You say you don't have emotions, but there must have been a time where you've had to feel something." Kotoko said, looking up at the boy. "No not at all." Was the boy's response.

"Have you not have someone you knew die?!" Kotoko asked, getting frustrated. "Actually, I have." Sai said, his voice keeping its normal tone. "My brother died, but when he died, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel."

Kotoko looked at him with confusion in her eyes. "I told you I don't have emotions." Sai said. Kotoko didn't understand. Everyone had to have emotions or else they weren't human, right? "As for you, I don't see what could possess you to feel something such as that." The dark haired shinobi glanced at her.

"So I guess I can conclude you've _never_ felt this way before?" The kunoichi asked. "No, but I do like seeing you act this way because I can tease you about it." Sai said, a smirk forming on his face. Kotoko's face turned red in anger. "You jerk!" She nearly yelled, slapping him across the face. She got up and stomped back to her original sitting spot.

"So emotional..." Sai muttered to himself. He got his sketchbook and started working on another drawing, but this time it was an abstract. While Sai was drawing, everything was silent. Sai thought that was strange and looked over at Kotoko. Her arms were wrapped around her legs which were drawn up to her chest and her head was resting in her lap. She was fast asleep. Sai stared at her for a moment then got back to his drawing. If he had emotions he would probably be feeling bad about himself, but he didn't have emotions so what he was currently feeling was what he always felt and that was nothing at all.


	5. Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 5: Challenge**

* * *

Kotoko stirred in her sleep. She fell over her body temporarily going limp. Sai looked over at her, watching her movements silently. He had been rethinking the events from earlier and why Kotoko had seemed so concerned. He still couldn't figure it out. Emotions were like a rubix cube to him. You have to keep working it out from different angels to finally solve it. This was a rubix cube he was stuck on.

Before Sai even realized it his dark eyes met a pair of golden ones. Kotoko stared at him silently, looking puzzled as to why his eyes were on her. "And just what are you looking at?" She questioned. Sai didn't respond he just turned away. Kotoko sat up and crawled over to where Sai was seated.

"You know I've never met someone who made me think so much." The girl smiled. "Why is that?" Sai asked. "Because you're quite unique, I've never meet someone like you." She complimented.

Sai just stared with no emotion. "Eh..that was a compliment by the way." The golden eyed kunoichi reassured. "Hm." Was Sai's response, and he smiled. Giving that same smile he always gives. So fake that he looks like a porcelain doll.

"You don't have to force your smile you know." Kotoko looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, feigning innocence. "I'm not that dumb."She responded. "Could have fooled anyone." The boy remarked."But, a smile can get you out of a tough situation, even if it's fake." Sai commented, that 'smile' of his widening.

"You know...I actually kind of...feel bad for you." Kotoko said softly, her tone was a bit different, softer and much less obnoxious. "And this emotion is..." Sai said. "sympathy maybe?" Kotoko looked a bit irked, but nodded. It felt so bothersome at times, yet she couldn't help her sympathetic views.

"Sai I don't think it's too late for you to feel emotion." Kotoko's attention was now fully on the shinobi. "You're really missing out on some good things." "So I've heard...but I was made this way, it's quite unlikely to change." He remarked. "I've been laying there doing a lot of thinking. Which isn't usually like me. I thought that you might actually respect things that come along with feelings, such as bonds."

Sai stared at her with caught interest now. "I'd like to learn more about them." He responded. "Well people can change, and given the chance even you can." Kotoko smiled. "You seem to be filled with these high hopes and expectations of me." He said.

"Yep." The black and silver haired ninja chuckled. "But stating what you want is more difficult than achieving it." The dark haired boy stared. "Yeah, but you don't have to do it alone." Kotoko said. Sai had an air of slight curiosity now.

"And who is going to accompany someone who doesn't feel along that task?" He asked. "Heh. Don't act clueless. The person whose in front of you." She responded.

"You?" Sai asked with such disbelief, Kotoko was almost offended. Almost, but not quite. Kotoko grinned and nodded. "Why would you do that?" He questioned. "Well..." Kotoko said, looking at the ground silently.

"You're doing it again." The male shinobi said. "Doing what again?" Kotoko's voice took on a tone of annoyance. "Radiating that strange emotion again." He said. Kotoko started to feel a bit flustered. "Ha." A chuckle was her only response.

"I suppose it's one of those emotions that you're not familiar with." Kotoko said, trying to avoid the topic of what she was specifically feeling. "But anyway. What do you think of me helping you?" She changed the subject.

" I think it's interesting. I don't believe it'll be as simple as you think. But go ahead, try." Sai smiled, still as porcelain as a doll. "My motive is to break that glass of yours. Turn that coldness into warmth inside of there." Kotoko said with determination in her voice.

"The way you make it sound. It's as if you're trying to get me to...love." Sai said, his eye contact never faltering. Kotoko had to keep herself from turning a different color. "Of course...that will come with time. But for now you could just use the word...affection? Care? Something along those lines. I'll try to embed it into you in the simplest way. By letting you experience them from another." The girl smiled, leaning closer to him with a glint in her eyes.

"Haruhara...you like me, don't you?" Sai asked. Kotoko was slightly taken back by the blunt question and couldn't control herself as her cheeks turned slightly red. Acting as if Sai said nothing and only called her by surname the girl laughed. "Call me Kotoko."


	6. Senpai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Senpai**

* * *

_"The way you make it sound. It's as if you're trying to get me to...love." Sai said, his eye contact never faltering. Kotoko had to keep herself from turning a different color. _

_"Of course...that will come with time. But for now you could just use the word...affection? Care? Something along those lines. I'll try to embed it into you in the simplest way. By letting you experience them from another." The girl smiled, leaning closer to him with a glint in her eyes._

_"Haruhara...you like me, don't you?" Sai asked. Kotoko was slightly taken back by the blunt question and couldn't control herself as her cheeks turned slightly red. Acting as if Sai said nothing and only called her by surname the girl laughed. "Call me Kotoko..." _

"Those two sure are getting along." A voice spoke from behind Hikari. "Yeah, really." The black and crimson haired girl giggled. "Wait, what?" She quickly turned her head and was face to face with her handsome captain. Hikari jumped and let out a small yelp, smacking her face on the tree.

"Um, are you alright?" Kakashi asked, glancing down at the girl. Hikari laid face down on the tree branch, her hand twitching as she suffocated the pain. "Yeah, of course! I'm great..."

Kakashi took a seat next to the girl, helping her up. "You just scared the crap out of me, senpai." Hikari smiled, as she rubbed her marked face. "Heh. Sorry. I thought you knew I was here. I've been behind you for the last ten minutes. " He

responded.

"Huh?" Hikari blushed a bit, hoping she didn't do anything embarrassing in the past ten minutes. "You know..that Sai guy's pretty...unique" Hikari stated, glancing over at the jounin. "That's a nice way to put it. He is quite different. But that's the sacrifice for being in Root. " Kakashi sighed.

"Root?" The kunoichi questioned. "It's an underground Anbu organization. Its members are trained not to have emotion. It's a sad case really." Kakashi explained.

Hikari looked down at Sai. Words were barely audible from the distance in between them. "No wonder he's such a jerk. I guess it's not really his fault." She said.

Kakashi chuckled. "You could put it that way. I'm sure you found that out by spying on them this long." Hikari gasped. "I'm not spying! I was just merely...observing. It's rude to spy. Besides I can't really hear what they're saying because we're too far away."

"It just spells out spying to me." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "And what were you doing, Kakashi-senpai?" Hikari shot back. "Oh, I was just observing." The shinobi retorted. Hikari sighed in defeat. "Well I couldn't help it. There was nothing to do, and I can't fall asleep. I'm actually a bit anxious."

"You should relax more." Kakashi advised, his eyes falling down on the girl's caramel face. "That's easy for you to say. You can sit there and read Icha Icha all day and be satisfied." Hikari pointed out.

"Actually," Kakashi started. "I wish that way the case." He hung his head in dismay, as he remembered the missing page of his novel. "I hope this mission is over soon." He muttered to himself.

"I guess you're not taking your own advice senpai. You're definitely not relaxed." Hikari giggled. " It seems that I'm unable to sleep as well."A small crease formed under Kakashi's mask as he smiled.

Hikari stared at the mysterious jounin in awe. She felt a bit at ease knowing that small bit of information. "Kakashi-senpai can I ask you a question? Forgive me if it may be a little personal." Hikari gazed a Kakashi's curious face. "Sure, go ahead." Kakashi said, used to having 'fans' of sort. Hikari took a deep breath to gather her composure.

"What's under your mask?" She asked, afraid of his response. "Oh? You want me to show you?" He asked, his face growing serious. Hikari nodded. "Yes, please senpai." She urged.

"You really wanna know?" Kakashi asked, ever so slowly leaning closer to the kunoichi. Hikari nodded again. "Are you sure?" The jounin asked, merely inches away from her face. Hikari gave him a furious nod. She looked like a red and black bobble head doll.

Hikari held her breath in anticipation, sweat staring to form on her forehead. "It's..." Kakashi began, looping a finger inside his mask. "Another mask!" The jounin pulled down his mask, only to reveal another mask.

There was a thud as Hikari smack her head against the tree, but this time quite willingly. Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. "Something wrong?" He asked the kunoichi. "No, nothing at all, senpai." Hikari commented.

The kunoichi picked herself up and brushed off small traces of bark on her shirt and skirt. "I'm going for a walk!" Hikari said, pouting from disappointment. She placed her hands on her hips and began to walk away. The girl gasped when Kakashi's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"And not coming back I presume?" He asked. "What do you mean" She asked, taken back by his sudden action. The male shinobi nodded underneath them and Hikari noticed that she only had one foot on the tree branch and the other hovered in mid-air.

Hikari began to chuckle nervously. "I guess I wasn't planning on coming back, huh?" She asked. "Unless you can walk on air." Kakashi teased. "A-actually senpai. This may sound crazy but I'm working on proving that theory to be plausible." Hikari smiled at the jounin.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and tugged her back so she was no longer in danger of falling. "Heh. Really? You sound like Naruto with that statement." He chuckled. Hikari blushed."What's that supposed to mean?!" She said defensively.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing...I just mean that you sound like you're trying to prove the impossible." Kakashi said, clarifying his statement. "Oh. I see. I guess it is kinda out there, huh?" Hikari let out a small chuckle. "

It sounds like it. But I've seen the impossible turn into the possible in my days." Kakashi said, pulling his outer mask back over his face. "In your days? You can't be that old...just how old are you senpai?" Hikari questioned, her eyes narrowing bit. "Older than you." Kakashi stated.

"Must you state the obvious senpai?" Hikari sighed. "But you don't look too old, you still look rather youthful. That's a good thing, retain your youth!" The kunoichi's words reminded him of something his zealous friend, Might Gai would say. Kakashi placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair. Hikari was taken off guard by this action, causing Kakashi to chuckle. Strands of hair messily fell into her face. She looked up at the jounin and gave him a small smile.

"You know, I half expected you to blush after that. Does that mean I'm forcing you to become flustered less easily? " The male shinobi asked, glancing down at the kunoichi. Hikari wasn't flustered then, but she was now. "Kakashi-senpai!" She said angry at his teasing. "I'm going on my walk now." She stated, ready to get away from her captain before she was flustered any further.

"Here. Let me help you so you won't walk yourself six feet underground. No ninja could live falling from this height." The Hatake offered, putting an arm around her shoulder he picked her up bridal style. He leaped onto the nearest tree branch of the neighboring tree, making his way down the branches with ease, yet caution. They were both on the ground in a matter of seconds, landing behind their camp site. Kakashi, glanced through the trees and saw Kotoko fast asleep, and Sai keeping watch. The silver haired shinobi sat the junior on her feet.

Hikari's face turned a tinge of pink. "T-thanks. But, you know I could've gotten down by myself." She commented. "True, but just to be safe. I'd hate to go back and report to the Hokage how we lost one of our team members." Kakashi said, scratching his cheek. "Eh...I suppose Lady Tsunade wouldn't like that." Hikari chuckled.

"Besides, do you mind if I join you on your walk? We could get a bit of that training done if time allows." The jounin said, glancing over at the girl for her reaction. Hikari gasped, her crimson eyes widening with joy. "Of course not! What are we waiting for, Kakashi-senpai?" And with that the kunoichi sprinted into the night, guided only by the starlight.


	7. Too Close For Comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**A/N: Well, here is the update. I kept my word and updated like I said if there was still interest from others. To be honest I'm not very confident in this chapter. I kind of have writer's block on this so any ideas and thoughts will help plenty, so please review! Thanks those all those who have read so far, and special thanks to those who continued to read and review in 2012 and in the New Year. Special New Years update is here!** **A complete KakashixOC (Hikari) scene.**

**Chapter 7: Too Close For Comfort  
**

* * *

Hikari trotted through the forest eager to finally be worthy enough to train with her senpai. Although from different villages, Kakashi was a well known man in the ninja world. Renowned for his fighting ability, and feared for his eye. Hikari did not fear him at all, since they were allies, but in fact she respected him a great deal, which is why she addressed him as "senpai".

With her sudden burst of energy she had gotten a ways ahead of Kakashi, making her way into the unknown depths of the darkness. The worst that could happen is she lose her sense of direction, and get lost until morning, or so she thought that was the worst. She came to a stop and looked behind her, expecting that Kakashi was slowly catching up. The kunoichi noticed he was nowhere to be found and assumed he was casually following her, and would soon be there.

She crossed her arms, waiting for the man. There was a rustle, and she turned towards the east, facing a row of trees. "Senpai, what took you? I've been waiting for a while now." She feigned impatience.

"Oh? How considerate of you." A male voice responded, however it wasn't Kakashi. Hikari furrowed her eyebrows and soon caught a glimpse of a shinobi with a marked out symbol on his headband.

Hikari gasped, drawing a kunai from her pouch. This shinobi had a mask over his face, but Hikari could tell from his eyes he had a sneer on his face. The shinobi leaped out of the tree tossing a pair of kunai at her. Hikari leaped back before the kunai hit the ground, and was glad she did because the paper bombs attached exploded right on contact.

Hikari charged in towards the shinobi with her kunai at the ready, she aimed for his head, but he ducked and she received a punch to the stomach. Coughing, she stumbled back and caught her footing. The shinobi attempted to grab her, as she was now facing away, but she drew her elbow forward and rammed it into his chest.

She heard him utter a grunt and with a step to the side she turned back around and kneed him in the stomach, an easy task due to his already slouched over position. Hikari formed a fist and threw it at his face, but the shinobi intercepted it, grabbing it in his own. Hikari realized the shinobi had her fist in a dead lock, she tried to pull away to no avail when she was pulled forward, and punched in the face, then met with the hard ground underneath her.

"Cute girls have no business being ninja. Maybe you should be more focused on getting married and having a family, than fighting. You'll just get hurt." The male shinobi spoke, cackling at his humor. Hikari clenched her teeth together, he was obviously underestimating her. He pinned her to the ground, causing her to squirm for freedom.

The kunoichi saw the tip of a kunai gleam as it pressed against her captor's throat. Looking up she saw Kakashi standing there, looking cool and collected. "First time I've seen a rogue shinobi attempt to give some advice. It's a bit odd don't you think?" He inquired.

The rouge ninja growled. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. "This kunoichi's captain. So I'd appreciate it if you let her go." Kakashi spoke, giving a short greeting.

"Why you-" The rogue shinobi didn't finish his own sentence as he leaped away from Hikari and charged towards Kakashi. Kakashi didn't move, he stood his ground. He only shifted to the side as the ninja was right up on him. With ease he dodged the attack and collided his fist with the other ninja's face, sending him tumbling a few feet away.

The attacker didn't seem to be giving up, as he slowly lifted himself from the ground. Kakashi sighed and slid up his headband, revealing his Sharingan. "Looks like he won't be giving up so easily."

The rogue ninja let out a gasp of fear. Kakashi took two steps forward and the shinobi backed away frightened. "Sharingan!" The ninja exclaimed, almost yelling at the top of his lungs. "S-stay away!" The ninja demanded, scrambling completely to his feet and dashing off through the forest in panic.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He now didn't have to bother with additional conflict. He turned to Hikari who caught a glimpse of his Sharingan before he deactivated it. Hikari gasped and got up running over to Kakashi. "That was the Sharingan? Amazing! I wanted to see it!" She exclaimed, sounding like a child seeing a new animal for the first time.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "Hm? I was actually going to ask if you were alright, but I see you are."

"That was so cool, your Sharingan just now!" The kunoichi smiled. " Is this your first time actually seeing one?" He questioned. Hikari nodded affirmative, causing Kakashi to chuckle.

The kunoichi blushed lightly. "S-sorry, maybe I got a bit too excited." She apologized. "Not at all, I guess only those from Konoha and those who've been in the war before have seen Sharingan, since it's practically non-existent nowadays." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, right..." Hikari mumbled. "So, do you think that Rogue nin actually left for good?"

"I'm pretty sure he did, I guess he realized who his opponent was and decided to run for it." Kakashi stated. "I bet!" Hikari giggled. "So, where were we? Ah, that's right, wasn't I accompanying you on a walk?" He asked. Hikari nodded, and Kakashi nodded as well signaling her to go ahead.

They began walking with Kakashi just a slight bit behind Hikari. "I've been meaning to ask," Kakashi began, looking up at the night sky. "aren't both your and Kotoko's outfits a bit uncomfortable to battle in? They are pretty flashy. You could wear it on a date and never be known as a ninja."

Hikari smiled at his observation. "They aren't very plain, I know. But, in our village we are taught that discreetness is key to a mission. No matter what type, once your target realizes your intentions it becomes harder."

"Interesting point, but may I ask how is it discreet? I think you'd gain more attention, if you get my meaning." Kakashi commented.

"H- However, it's not the discreetness one may think of with a ninja. Not the element of hiding, but the element of unpredictability. As you saw earlier, my appearance leaves room for skeptical." Hikari continued on. "I see, so that 's what you were aiming for." Kakashi said. "Mhm, but I do hate it when I'm told I'm not cut out to be a ninja, just based on my looks." The kunoichi admitted.

"Indeed, that is a mistake for anyone to make." Kakashi spoke. "So how is it, pairing up with someone from another village?" Hikari questioned. "It's unusual, but I'm not against it. The Hokage appointed you two after all from her own connections. Also, I've seen you with my own eyes." The male shinobi responded.

Hikari wondered how Kakashi had "seen her" as. She hoped she didn't come off as one of those ignorant kids that just so happen to be chunin. She didn't want her senpai to have a bad impression of her.

"I take it your village doesn't associate with others very much?" Kakashi asked. "I know almost nothing about them. Except they are headed by the Kurokage and the village is located in the Land of Moon, along with Getsagakure."

"They associate, but on a very low key level. They don't have a hate of the villages, just a distrust of some." Hikari stated. "I see, but both you and Kotoko have traveled outside of it before?" The male shinobi questioned.

"Of course. We travel to various places quite often. Mostly on missions, but we do get the leisure of sight-seeing a bit." Hikari revealed. They had arrived upon a winding path, having gone up the small base of a mountain. "Kakashi-senpai, I'm really excited that I get to train with you." Hikari voiced her thoughts.

"I can tell." Kakashi chuckled, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Hikari faced her captain and took a deep breath. "Shall we go?" She asked, standing a few meters away from him. "You're pretty eager too I see." Kakashi chuckled. "Go ahead."

Hikari saw that Kakashi still had a lax position. His hands in his pockets, and his relaxed posture gave it away. Hikari took this to her advantage and drew a kunai. She charged at him head on, closing the distance between them in seconds. When she was in front of him with her kunai aimed towards him, she did not advance it, however she pulled a small blade out of her pouch with her other hand and slashed it towards Kakashi.

The Copy Ninja grabbed her wrist before the blade came in contact with him and put a hand on her head, pushing down and holding her in place. She was stuck. "It's never a smart idea to rush in at your opponent without knowing what he has up his sleeve. No matter how relaxed or unguarded he looks." Kakashi spoke.

Hikari pulled away, spinning around and aiming a kick for his head. Kakashi blocked it with an arm, and she soon came at him with more energy and sent a punch towards his chest. He grabbed her arm and sent a palm to her face. Hikari sent a knee this time, causing Kakashi to let go and move back, being cautious on where she struck him.

"So you're coming in from a close distance approach?" Kakashi asked. "Mostly. Is there a problem with that Kakashi-senpai?" Hikari responded back with a question of her own.

"Not at all."

Hikari suddenly leaped, disappearing and reappearing crouched down in front of Kakashi. Kakashi blinked, not expecting this sudden burst of speed. Hikari threw a serious of punches towards his face and chest, which evaded. Kakashi decided to take his turn now, sending punches towards Hikari. She did her best to dodge them, and ended up having to block a few of them.

Hikari parried on of his punches, by pushing her arms against his fist when the contact was met, causing Kakashi to slightly loose balance. She took this opportunity to hit Kakashi in the face. Getting excited upon landing a hit, she advanced for another hit, but Kakashi grabbed her arm by her wrist and right underneath her shoulder, and swung her around. Hikari hit dirt as Kakashi send her flying a few feet.

She hit harder than expected, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen a fraction, but he kept his serious façade. "Don't stall." He warned. "If you lay there for three more seconds you could be dead."

Hikari coughed and pushed herself up off of the ground. "Use your speed, and even your surroundings to your advantage." Kakashi advised. She saw him activate his Sharingan and she gasped. He put his hands together to form seals, in what was possibly be one of the fastest hand sign combinations she had ever seen. She couldn't even read them, or even begin to grasp where he start or ended.

He used a fireball jutsu, sending the balls of flame towards Hikari. She slid out of the way, her heels digging in the dirt. She ran behind a tree as another towardsround headed her, some colliding with the tree, and others scattering to the side. Hikari stepped out from behind the tree, on her guard but saw Kakashi nowhere to be found. _'Huh?'_

She looked from side to side and walked out into the clearing. There was still no sign of the Copy Ninja. Hikari was still on guard, however knowing he would appear soon. Suddenly, there was a crack as a hand reached out of the earth and pulled one of her legs in. "What is this?" She asked, as Kakashi came out of the earth, revealing himself.

"Using surroundings to my advantage. Don't you remember?" He asked, questioning if she remembered the tip he had just told her. "I see. You used it in an interesting way." Hikari complimented.

"You have to be tactful of course." Kakashi spoke, extending a hand out to Hikari. She stared at his hand as if it were foreign. "A helping hand." Kakashi explained, his eyes crinkling as he smiled beneath his mask.

There was a drop from the sky, followed by another, soon there were several drops, and eventually the sky opened and began to rain. Hikari looked up at the sky, the rain falling on her tan face. She looked back at Kakashi and gently placed her hand in his. He helped dislodge her from the ground, and she shook her leg, shaking the dirt off.

Kakashi looked up at the sky himself with curiosity. "A little rain won't ruin anything will it?" He asked, insisting that they continue. "Hm, maybe it will ruin those fire jutsu of yours." She said with a smile. "You're right about that." He spoke, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

"Ready when you are." The Copy Ninja stated, gaining his distance. Hikari nodded, and took a guarding stance. Kakashi saw this and looked pleased. He slowly walked towards her and took his stance as well. They began to circle one another as the ran soaked them with each inch. Kakashi was expecting her to attack any time now, but it seemed she was analyzing his next move.

So, Kakashi made the first move. He dashed towards her and sent a punch towards her face, which she dodged. She used the close distance to slash a kunai across his forearm and punch his chest. He seemed to take the punch rather well, not even stumbling back. She jumped backwards, gaining distance and charged at him, forming handsigns. Three clones appeared beside her, heading in for the attack. However, at the last minute one clone disappeared and three kunai appeared. Hikari made quick use of them, grabbing them and sending them flying, aiming for Kakashi's extremities, unfortunately he used his own kunai to deflect them.

The two remaining clones and Hikari were now upon him, fighting him. Having to block and dodge all three directions of attacks, he didn't have much room to retaliate. He surprised Hikari though when he grabbed one of the clones and slammed her into the other one, both of them disappearing, only to reveal a small bundle of shuriken that flew out. Before the shuriken hit, a wall of earth appeared before Kakashi, causing the shuriken to become lodged inside of the mud wall.

"Amazing." Hikari whispered to himself, impressed at Kakashi's quick deduction and reaction skills. The mud wall disappeared and Kakashi once again had sight of her captain. Hikari used the strength of one body now and sent a kick to Kakashi's chest, but it was effectively blocked. She sent one after another, aiming again for his abdomen and then his lower extremities.

Upon execution of the kick to his lower extremities, Kakashi grabbed Hikari's leg and pushed her backwards. Hikari turned a small back flip and landed crouched down on her feet. "I see why they call you the best, and I haven't even experienced all of your ninjutsu yet." Hikari mulled. Hikari was taken by surprise when Kakashi suddenly sent a hit towards her and came in contact with her shoulder, sending her stumbling back a bit, another hit came, and she blocked it, however it knocked her back as well.

"Your technique is pretty decent, but you need to be able to hold your ground and weight more. My attacks haven't been very forceful, but quite a few of them have either knocked you back or caused you to stumble." Kakashi analyzed.

Hikari looked down at the ground as she received the criticism. Kakashi walked over to the kunoichi and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Practice makes perfect." He said, smiling. Hikari looked up at the man, a small smile slipping on her lips. She grabbed the man's arm in a grip which soon tightened. Kakashi looked a bit surprised by this action, and Hikari gave a sharp blow to the man's stomach, using their close proximity as leverage.

Kakashi winced, needless to say he was surprised. He bent over in pain. "Ouch, that actually hurt." He said, Hikari then tackled him to the ground. "So, I guess that means I win? As punishment for you I think I should get to see something..." She spoke. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and swiftly switched their positions.

"Oh, and what might that be?" He inquired, gazing down at her with curious eyes. Hikari flipped him off of her on his back, pinning him once more. Kakashi had seemed to let her have one over on him, and didn't resist her actions. She looked at him full of interest and he granted her one back.

"Hm, not much just what's under here." Hikari spoke, poking at his mask, she pinched it drawing down the first one. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't spare that information." Kakashi said, turning his head to the side.

"Why not Kakashi-senpai? Just a peak? It's so mysterious I can't help but be curious." Hikari begged. Kakashi shook his head no, and gently pushed at Hikari's shoulders.

Hikari slipped her hand under the second mask, or maybe she felt a third one against his cheek as well, but this time she also felt skin, and she wanted to expose it. Feeling Hikari's hand so close to taking away his mask Kakashi panicked. The jounin pushed against her shoulders in a quick, powerful movement causing Hikari to fly off of him. He gasped as he saw the extent of his action.

Hikari flew towards the edge of the cliff due to the force. "Hikari!" Kakashi called out her name and luckily her foot touched the ground and she was able to catch her footing only a few inches before she went soaring over the edge. She let out a sigh and so did Kakashi. The Copy Ninja's brows furrowed however as he felt something was not right. Only a few moments later did a crash sound as the ledge beneath Hikari's feet crumbled, sending her falling face up, down the side of the mountain.

The last thing Kakashi saw before she disappeared from view was her crimson eyes widen. "Hikari!" Kakashi yelled, sprinting to the edge. Looking down he saw her rapidly falling. "Damn" He cursed, with no time to think he leaned over the edge after her, running down the side of the mountain to outrun her gravity centered body.

Hikari had only uttered one scream, after that she just transformed her face into a look of freight. Catching up with her had been worrisome, but easy. The hard part was trying to keep his balance on the wet earth. Luckily she fell from the edge, so her body was still close to the side of the mountain. Kakashi reached out and allowed Hikari to fall into his arms. "Kakashi?" She asked, not expecting him to have saved her. She was in such shock and panic that she forgot to address him as her senior.

"Hold on." Kakashi informed as he infused more chakra in his feet to slow down his sliding, but to no avail. The rain was pouring down even heavier, and the side of the mountain was just too slippery for him to catch a proper grip without advancing forward. "Crap, at this rate we'll both hit rock bottom, literally." Kakashi groaned.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Hikari questioned worriedly. "Hikari," Kakashi spoke, his tone serious. "I'm gonna need you to put your arms around me, quick."

Without asking questions, Hikari did as she was told, wrapping her arms around his torso tightly. She was glad she had a good grip, because next thing she knew Kakashi's hands had moved from under her and were brought together to form hand signs. A horizontal shelf of earth erupted from the side of the mountain underneath him. He leaped up on the makeshift ledge and crouched down, breathing heavily. Hikari's breathing had increased as well. They exchanged a glance.

"Are you alright Hikari?" Kakashi asked through labored breaths. Hikari nodded. Kakashi looked down at their surroundings. They had fallen quite a bit, but there was still quite a way until the bottom, he couldn't jump the rest of the way to the trees without risking some broken bones and an injured Hikari. Walking or running down the side was out of the question too, since it was too slippery, it also posed a danger. If he fell they were both done for.

Kakashi got an idea and walked over to the side of the mountain, while keeping a hand on Hikari's shoulder, and made hand signs once again. This time he used and Earth Jutsu that caused a part of the earth wall to melt away, creating an opening. They ducked, and entered the opening which was rather deep. "Amazing." Hikari commented. "Absolutely amazing. I don't know what I would have done without you Kakashi-senpai."

"Well, for one thing, you probably wouldn't have gone flying down here to begin with." Kakashi stated. Hikari frowned. "I don't know...maybe, but even if that's true you've reconciled. Your quick thinking and skill saved us!" Hikari pointed out, her breathing slowing a bit as she sat down. Kakashi sighed. She wanted to praise him for it, but he still felt guilty.

"So, what do we do now?" Hikari asked, turning to her captain for answers. "Looks like we'll have to wait until it stops raining and dries a bit. I don't know about you, but it'd be pretty dangerous if I ran down the side of that thing now." Kakashi spoke. Hikari glanced outside, glad that the water couldn't reach them here. "Same here..." Hikari spoke, sighing.

The kunoichi shivered as she realized she had cold, wet clothing attached to her body. "Are you cold by chance?" Kakashi asked. Hikari nodded quickly. "Aren't you?" She retorted. "I am, but I'm withstanding it." He said. "Come over this way." Kakashi said, patting the spot beside him.

Hikari looked at him curiously, wondering what use being next to him would be. However, she got up and moved over to sit next to him. Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder, which caused her to jump. "Heh. Relax. I'm not that bad am I?" Kakashi joked, pulling her closer. He pulled her so that she was sitting in front of him, and he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Hikari gasped at the sudden close contact. "K-Kakashi-senpai, what are you doing?" She asked, confused. "I'm helping you get warm, although we're both soaked. Maybe if we stay like this long enough we will get warm. Hikari blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed to be so close to Kakashi. She even felt his chest rest on her back, as he got tired of holding his body away from her after a few moments.

"Y-You don't have to be so kind, you know...you don't have to go to such lengths." Hikaru protested. "Of course I do, you're a part of my team, right? Plus, it was really all my fault. If I hadn't panicked earlier and shoved you, it would have never happened." Kakashi stated.

"I shouldn't have been so curious, I'm sorry Kakashi-senpai." Hikari frowned as she apologized. "Don't blame yourself." Kakashi spoke, rubbing Hikari's wet hair. "Although curiosity does kill the cat, remember for future reference." He said jokingly.

Hikari sighed, and suddenly felt herself being turned in Kakashi's arms to face him. "Sorry, Hikari. I'll take the blame for this. I'm relieved you're alright though." The Copy Ninja spoke seriously. "I—thanks." Hikari said, giving the jounin a kind smile.

Kakashi placed his hand on Hikari's cheek, and brushed a few wet locks out of her face. Kakashi was leaning them both over a bit, and water from Kakashi's hair was dripping onto Hikari's face. A water droplet fell into her eyes causing her to blink, followed by two more which had the same reaction. However, the second time when her eyes were closed she felt a small, warm pressure on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open to see the Copy Ninja kissing her. She didn't respond, she was too shocked. Kakashi, swiftly replaced his mask once he broke free before Hikari got a chance to see what was underneath.

Hikari looked at him with questioning eyes, her cheeks completely red. She had a grip on his arms and she squeezed, staring at him. Kakashi gave her a soft gaze and smiled. "I thought it would warm us a bit." The jounin offered. Hikari turned her face away, and then her entire body, feeling like her entire face would combust at any moment.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Reviews please! Thoughts and ideas are welcome, I may even use some of them! Thanks!**

Ja Ne


End file.
